Be With You
by menolakkaram
Summary: Tentang Mark dengan segala kekurangannya,dan Donghyuck dengan segala kelebihannya yang menerima Mark apa adanya. #Markhyuck #Markchan


**Be With You**

 **Main Pairing : Markhyuck,Others.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Leght : Chaptered.**

 **THIS IS BOYXBOY / YAOI FICTION,IF YOU DONT LIKE,DONT READ PLEASE!**

 **MARK X DONGHYUCK AREA!**

 **chapter 1**

 **Haechan POV.**

Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya,ini sudah hari ke-empat,namun tak ada seorangpun—keluarganya. yang menjemputnya,padahal waktu itu aku melihatnya keluar dari mobil mewah bersama laki-laki dan perempuan setengah baya,yang aku tebak ayah dan ibunya. Hatiku ingin agar aku ingin menyapanya namun aku merasa jika ada yang berbeda dengannya. Sungguh menyedihkan selama-empat hari berturut-turut ia berada didepan kios toserba reot itu,untung saja pemilik kios itu dengam baik hati menyediakan sofa didepan kiosnya,bahkan nenek—kim. Pemilik kios itu dengan kemurahan hatinya memberi pemuda itu makanan dan sempat menawarinya untuk tidur didalam tanpa ada rasa curiga sekalipun. namun dibalas dengan gelengan.

Setelah memperhatikan cukup lama pemuda itu,ku alihkan penglihatanku. Seharusnya aku fokus bekerja bukan untuk memperhatikannya.

"Haechan ah— memperhatikannya lagi? Huh?" Aku sedikit terlonjak saat dengan lancangnya Jaehyung Hyung bertanya sambil merangkul bahuku,sialan untung saja aku tak punya riwayat penyakit Jantung.

"Hyung kau selalu mengagetkanku!" Aku mempoutkan bibirku yang langsung ditarik oleh Jaehyung Hyung,mau tak mau akupun meringis,dengan sadisnya aku memukul wajah Jaehyun Hyung hingga membuatnya melepaskan tarikan jarinya pada bibirku.

"Aw— Haechanku yang manis,jangan terlalu sering mempoutingkan bibir seperti itu,atau aku akan selalu gemas denganmu—" ucap Jaehyung Hyung,yang hanya aku balas dengan dengusan dan putaran bola mata,setelahnya aku pergi meninggalkannya yang berbicara padaku untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

 **Haechan POV end**

Hari sudah semakin sore,namun Mark tetap tidak berkutik dari duduknya,hidungnya tak menangkap lagi wangi sup daging yang tadi diberikan dari perempuan paruh baya,pemilik kios yang ia singgahi selama beberapa hari,sibuk dengan pikirannya yang berkecamuk telinganya pun mendengar suara dengungan dari dalam perutnya,ia rasa ia harus mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu.

Baru akan menyuap sesendok ia sudah diberhentikan oleh tangan yang terlihat keriput,mau tak mau ia pun mendongakan wajahnya,pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Nenek Kim yang menatapnya sendu.

"Hei anak muda kau tidak boleh memakannya,sebab sup itu sudah lebih dari lima jam dibiarkan terbuka saja— lebih baik ikut aku kedalam,aku masih menyisakan setengah untukmu" lambat laun tatapan yang semula sendu,berubah jadi tatapan penuh cemas— dan begitu lembut Nenek Kim tersenyum padanya,yang lalu diberikan anggukan kepala dari Mark,baru kali ini ia mau menerima ajakan pemilik kios itu untuk masuk kedalamnya.

~ **Be With You ~**

Jam menunjukkan waktu pukul sembilan lewat tiga belas namun seorang pemuda masih terus berkutat dengan kain lap dan spray pembersih sebelumnya ia sudah merapihkan beberapa kursi yang berantakan,setelah dirasanya cukup ia melirikan matanya ke arah kios toserba diseberangnya yang masih buka,matanya tertuju pada pemuda yang sedang terlelap dengan balutan selimut yang cukup tebal. Setelah hampir empat menit— ia menatapinya,Haechan pun bangkit,tak lupa mengenakan kembali jaket hangatnya,dan mengunci pintu kios— restoran kecil-kecilan milik Jaehyun Hyung,yang mungkin sekarang pemiliknya itu sedang berkencan dengan Taeyong Hyung.

Haechan mengela napas,badannya terasa remuk,ia pun meregangkan ototnya,setelah dirasanya cukup lebih baik ia pun bersiap untuk menyebrang ia ingin mengunjungi kios toserba itu karna mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang ia mau beli,sekalian bertanya tentang pemuda itu— mungkin.

Cling!

Haechan sudah memasuki kios toserba itu,ia berhasil melewati pemuda yang sudah terlelap disofa depan kios,kaki jenjangnya diarahkan ke meja kasir,dimana tempat sipemilik berada.

"Hachan-ah!" sapa pemilik kios— Nenek Kim dengan senyum yang mengembang,Haechan pun membalas senyumannya,sebenarnya ia dan Nenek Kim itu sudah saling kenal,malah Nenek Kim sudah mengagap Haechan seperti cucunya sendiri. namun akhir-akhir ini Haechan sibuk dengan kegiatannya,jadi ia jarang mengunjungi Toserba itu.

"Kemana saja kau bocah,lama tak kemari—" Nenek Kim yang tadinya tersenyum,jadi terlihat menyeramkan dengan pandangan sarkastik— seperti mengejeknya,ia hanya menanggapinya dengan terkikik kecil,ternyata kebiasaannya itu tidak berubah.

"Aku juga sangaaaaaat,merindukanmu nek" Haechan dengan gesit meluncurkan pelukan kearah Nenek Kim yang disambutnya dengan senang.

Setelah sesi berpelukannya berakhir mereka berdua pun menduduki sofa diruang pribadi milik Nenek Kim,Haechan melirik kearah Nenek Kim yang berjalan kearahnya dengan dua gelas ditangannya.

"Minumlah dulu— kenapa kau terlihat begitu penasaran dengannya?" Hachan tersedak saat Nenek Kim meluncurkan pertanyaannya,iya juga mengapa ia begitu penasaran,padahal ia bukan siapa siapanya.

"Aku hanya penasaran saja,bagaimana ia bisa begitu? Padahal waktu itu aku melihatnya keluar dari mobil mewah,kenapa sekarang mobil itu tak kembali untuk menjemputnya? Bagaimana juga ia bisa bertahan,makan tak teratur,tidur diluar apalagi sekarang hampir musim dingin,kutebak juga ia tak pernah mandi,dilihat dari penampilannya yang tak pernah berubah —

Uhm,maaf aku terlalu banyak bertanya nek,aku sungguh penasaran dengannya" Haechan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal,giginya ia perlihatkan kearah Nenek Kim yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu,mana bisa aku menjawab" goda sang Nenek,Haechan menatap Nenek Kim dengan pandangan memohon,sampai akhirnya sang nenek tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah baiklah,jadi waktu itu aku mendengar suara ribut dari dalam mobil yang ditumpanginya. Aku yang penasaran pun sedikit mengecek dari arah jendela,kulihat seorang perempuan dan laki-laki menyeretnya keluar,hingga mereka berdua menendang anak itu kearah aspal,kuhampiri saja namun ia tak berbicara padaku,namun tidak juga untuk menolak,aku yang kasihan dengannya pun menawarkan untuk tinggal sementara dirumahku,ia hanya mengangguk,tapi ia tak pernah mau masuk kedalam.—

Ia hanya mau tidur diluar,untuk buang air juga ia lebih memilih kamar mandi belakang yang sudah kosong itu" Jelas Nenek Kim Haechan mencerna kata-katanya,uh setelah mendengar penuturan itu,ia jadi semakin penasaran,sampai akhirnya mereka berdua larut dalam pembicaraan tentang pemuda 'misterius' itu,tanpa menyadari seseorang yang tengah menangis.

 **Tbc/End?**

 ** _ini fanfik saya remake,dari wattpad saya sendiri btw,kalo ada yang minat bakal saya lanjut tapi slowupdate karna rl saya juga sibuk:") tapi kalo gak ada,terpaksa saya abaikan hehe._**


End file.
